


The Merman and the Writer

by amordantia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Care of Magical Creatures, Don't copy to another site, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Merpeople, Ocean, Sick Character, Trapped, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amordantia/pseuds/amordantia
Summary: When Credence is sent on an assignment to investigate the strange goings on outside of New York City regarding a strange man and stranger tale of miracle elixir, he finds more than he bargained for in a handsome but mysterious merman and colorful carnival characters.





	1. Arrival at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I'm still FB trash, for sure. Also checked out the 2018 live action (non Disney) Little Mermaid film and felt inspired??
> 
> I used some paraphrasing or else direct quotes from the film. I'm also always a sucker for merpeople and even more so gradence so you bet I'm gonna make this AU!!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!!

_Dr. Gellert Grindelwald's Magic Mermaid Elixir._

Credence nearly scoffed at the pamphlet's title. Such a ridiculous claim. Still, Tina wanted him to spin together a story and travel there, thankfully with his little sister Modesty. Neither Tina nor he spoke of the miracle the elixir would be if it somehow wasn't a hoax and actually worked, particularly given Modesty's ailment. They travelled by train and arrived at Tina's sister's, Queenie's, cottage. She greeted them with a smile, telling them her husband, Jacob, would come home later that evening.

"I must say, it'd be nice to have some company. And I'm sure Miss Modesty would enjoy the treehouse."

Modesty shot off to the tree house, Credence chasing hurriedly after her. "Careful, Mods!" She laughed as she climbed up the ladder. Credence worried, not for the first time, if taking this story was worth it.

They arrived that night at the carnival hosted by Dr. Grindelwald. Cheery music played as they entered and Credence paid the fee. Modesty made a beeline for a Fortune Teller booth, leaving an exasperated Credence to chase after her. The Fortune Teller read her cards per Modesty's request and Credence looked on with a hesitant smile as she told his sister, "You're a very special young girl, very strong and resilient despite your losses." She handed Modesty a beautiful string of pearls, telling her, "You should keep these. Each and every pearl is made from a time of hard work and care, just as you were."

She turned to Credence, tone a little firmer though still kind, "And you, young man? You're a cautious one, aren't you?"

"You could say that, ma'am."

"It may help to know that some magic," she waved her hand to light a candle, "is real, while some is an illusion."

She gently grasped his hand. "I sense grave danger in your future. Beware that which will try to take away your precious treasure."

Credence frowned, but thanked the woman before leaving with Modesty. They entered another tent, a man with striking white hair dressed in ringmaster clothes greeting them and others.

"Come one, come all! See that which is said to be myth and legend. Some say they are merely a fantasy, but I can assure you, friends... He is alive, breathing, swimming. The beautiful merman of the Mississippi!"

He tossed the covering of the box in the middle of the circle aside to reveal a sight everyone else gawked at.

Before Credence could stop her, Modesty made her way through the aisle to approach the strange creature. Likewise, other people approached the tank.

Credence weaved through the crowd, calling Modesty's name who almost appeared in a trance. He stopped short at seeing the creature, enraptured.

The man had sweeping short dark hair, white peppered on the sides. His torso was muscular and lean, a few thin lines of scarring tracing his back along with a shimmering blue dorsal fin.

His fingernails were sharp and pointed and Credence thought he spotted webbing in between his fingers. His back fin met with scales at his waist, leading to a fully formed, beautiful tail that flickered in the water.

The man had gills on his neck and just at his ribcage and watched with a dark gaze the crowd that surrounded him. Credence felt a cold shock as their eyes met and he drank in the smattering of scales on the creature's face. He pressed his fingers to the glass, his gaze turning now to Modesty who walked closer, pressing her own hand to the tank.

Before Credence could say anything in warning, the creature's eyes met his once more before Dr. Grindelwald covered the tank. Modesty took a step back and Credence's hand dropped to her shoulder. He tried to think of a logical explanation for the creature's existence. Perhaps it was a costume, expertly fitted? Or else an illusion? It couldn't possibly be real.

Modesty met his gaze with a grin, "He was real, Cre." Credence shook his head, still in disbelief. Grindelwald met his gaze as though challenging him.

"Just remember, boy, there are no cheap parlor tricks here."

Credence made his way with Modesty out of the tent, ignoring the unpleasant prickle of his skin at having Grindelwald's attention trained solely on him and the nagging urge to turn around and catch another glimpse of the merman.

He reasoned it would be a long night ahead indeed.


	2. Encounter at the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence and Modesty enjoy the countryside and carnival, though Credence is prepared to investigate Grindelwald and his work, both growing more and more suspicious with each passing visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so it's one in the morning and I'm so very sorry for how late this is. It's been sitting with my manyyyy other WIPs and I haven't really had the inspiration or time to finish this chapter until now.
> 
> In any case, if anyone's still sticking with this you have my gratitude and I hope you enjoy this installment!!

_Light ran tentative fingers through the water, cutting waves in two, slicing a gorgeous blue in divisive shades. He swam, gaze following the playful dance of sunrays in constant motion. He moved further down, swimming below._

_The water darkened, melting from one blue to the next, and a glint of silver caught his eye on his way down. He moved to follow it, interest piqued. With a clawed hand, he reached out, hearing the strained call of his family as they called his name._

_The call was muffled, inhuman, but familiar all the same. It was high pitched, sweet, and ringing like a bell. His chest ached, though his blood surged at a new treasure to be found._

_He turned his head back to the object, intending to pluck it from its bed in the wet sand._

_Just as his clawed fingers wrapped around it, the shades of blue around him turned black._

_A cry for him, again, more desperate now._

 

Credence gasped awake, sweat over his brow and heart racing in his chest.

It was a dream. Just a dream.

**-**

Credence rose from the bed, feeling too tired despite a full night's rest in the sleepy town devoid of rustling tenants from Tina's apartment or loud cars at late hours of the night.

He dressed in a simple white shirt and slacks, throwing on a soft grey vest for good measure.

Credence stepped out of his room, directly across from Modesty's. Evidently, she had left earlier than him as her bed was made. Her laughter also filtered up from downstairs. Allowing a small smile to trace his lips, Credence departed for the kitchen where the sweet smell of confections wafted from.

He recalled that Mr. And Mrs. Goldstein-Kowalski were, in fact, bakers. He worried for a beat about how such sweets might affect Modesty and her ailment, only to be surprised by the array of fruits on the counter and kitchen table.

"Mornin', sweetheart," Mrs. Goldstein-Kowalski called, mixing batter in a bowl.

"Good morning, ma'am," he replied, receiving a bemused look in response.

"Credence, call me Queenie," she said, "All this 'ma'am' stuff just makes me feel old!"

She laughed, the sound reminding him of the chime from his dream. What an odd one that was, he mused as he sat down.

Mr. Goldstein-Kowalski waved cheerily at him. "Help yourself to breakfast, kiddo!"

Credence said nothing at the nickname, though given his age of twenty-four, he was hardly a child. He grinned at Modesty who was busying herself with trying all sorts of fruits in front of them.

"I was thinking of going into town later," Credence told her, "To pick up some paints. Would you like to come?"

Before Modesty could answer, Queenie cut in, "Oh, honey, I was gonna go to pick up more baking supplies and fruit, since little Miss Modesty here seems to love 'em. We should all go together!"

Credence nodded, turning to his sister. "That sound good, Mods?"

She nodded enthusiastically, mouth full of pineapple.

"You look like a chipmunk," Credence said with a laugh.

Modesty rolled her eyes before pushing a plate of fruit in front of him. He followed her unspoken lead and started eating, the thought of such a dynamic amusing him still, though a quiet part of him simply couldn't shake off the remnants of the dream.

**-**

The soft, pleasant summer breeze tugged at Modesty's braided hair, Credence noticed. He was glad to see her bonding with Queenie just as she had with Tina back home, enough so that Queenie took it upon herself to spoil his sister.

If hair ribbons could be counted as spoiling, that is. The yellow one Modesty wore now matched the soft yellows of her dress. She slipped her hand in Credence's as they approached a big crowd. Despite both of them having left the overstuffed orphanage at a young age thanks to Tina, Modesty still got anxious around them.

Credence found it a curious thing she didn't show such caution at the carnival last night, though perhaps that could have been attributed to her excitement. They passed by a flower vendor where Credence bought a small sunflower, certain it wouldn't send her into a coughing fit. Her eyes lit up when he presented it to her and they continued on to a farmer's shop, Queenie needing to pick up more eggs.

She spoke with Credence on how well her and Jacob's bakery was going, but that almost every week they were sold out.

"Now that the carnival's come in, it's been hectic," Queenie sighed, picking up the basket of eggs and bidding the farmer goodbye.

"Well I'm sure Mods would love to help you out. I will, too, but I thought it'd be good while I investigate Grindelwald's carnival," Credence said.

She beamed. "That would be lovely, honey. What do you say, Miss Modesty?"

They looked for her, only to find Modesty stood a few feet or so away from them. They caught up with her, Credence ready to scold her about running off, until he saw it, too.

A magnificent bird unlike any Credence had ever seen perched on a man's clothed arm. He was selling tickets to the carnival, a woman next to him claiming she could read passersby's futures.

Credence started when he recognized the woman as the Fortune Teller. Modesty tugged him closer, likely to gawk at the beautiful blue and green bird.

"Hello, little miss," the gentleman holding the bird greeted her. "Do you like Winifred? She's a beauty, isn't she?"

The man had a British accent and smiled at them both. "My name's Theseus, this is Leta the Fortune Teller. You'll do Winifred the honor of coming to see her tonight, won't you?"

"Yes, sir, we will!" Modesty answered, Leta glancing at her and giving a little wave that she returned.

Credence gave a strained smile. "We'll do our best, sir."

They, with Queenie, returned to shopping. Credence was wound up from the encounter with Theseus and Leta. They didn't seem bad, by any means, but something about them seemed off.

Theseus certainly sounded too eager when he asked if they'd show tonight. Still, it would certainly give him more time to investigate firsthand, and at least there would be new showings for Modesty.

He picked up surprisingly good paints at a supplies shop before they returned to Queenie's.

He resolved, after setting the paints in his room, that he'd try to figure out more about the workings of Grindelwald's carnival, along with the truth behind the mermaid elixir.

**-**

Credence spent the day aiding Queenie and Jacob's efforts in cooking, half keeping an eye on Modesty as she played in the front yard.

"We moved here to get away from the big city," Queenie said conversationally while wiping her flour covered hands on her apron. "Real noisy upstate. It's quieter here, more homey. We kept tryin' to rope Tina into coming, hopefully bringing you two, but.."

She sighed, though with a smile. "You know my sister."

"Yeah," Credence said, a similar smile on his lips, "She loves her job, all right."

"And you two kids."

Credence smiled wider. That much was true, Tina was like an older sister to the both of them, caring when the world had only been unkind.

He shook off the memories of years and years before, clearing his throat and instead focusing on the present. "Modesty and I were going to go to the carnival again tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to, honey. Jacob would too, but he's gotta stay at the bakery tonight," Queenie said, shooting her husband an apologetic look.

"No harm done, we can all go together another time."

Credence nodded. "All right, we'll go after dinner."

**-**

Modesty tugged Queenie along, though for all appearances, Queenie was happy to be led. Credence mentioned to her earlier about going off on his own while Queenie accompanied Modesty to another little event, to which she thankfully agreed.

They entered into a tent, the very same that held the merman from last night. Credence took a breath before leaving, walking to find another area of interest, though not before catching a familiar voice announcing a peculiar species of bird that participated in some sort of acrobatic number.

He walked for a time, the chatter of others and hollers of crowds providing a constant drum noise, in search of something of interest, or even the ringmaster himself. The moon was high and nearly full above, illuminating a strip of land not caught by the carnival's electric lights. Credence thought he spotted a glint of shimmering white and followed a path to it, just shy of the outskirts of the camp. He ducked behind a nearby tent, peeking just slightly out from behind it. His eyes widened as he witnessed a fully grown, realistic looking unicorn being reigned in by some carnival hands.

He frowned, stomach twisting uncomfortably as he saw spots of silver blood trailing from its leg and gathering on the grass below it. The creature was definitely hurt, though still defiant enough to fight the holds the men and women put it under. Credence had the urge to save the poor creature from the bonds, but stayed frozen for fear of being caught.

The carnival hands eventually got a good enough hold on the unicorn and dragged it off site further, likely to hide from the carnival goers while they got their next event ready. Credence nearly jumped out of his skin as thundering footsteps sounded past him and a man with curly ginger hair raced past, yelling at the group who dragged the unicorn off.

He heard bits of shouting, from which party he couldn't tell.

"She needs treatment!"

Credence guessed that was the ginger haired man.

"It _needs_ to be locked up! And keep your voice down before Mr. Grindelwald hears us, or any of the customers for that matter!"

Credence thought he heard the ginger haired man pleading to let him treat the unicorn's wounds, but he wasn't sure. He reasoned it would be better to revisit the site they took the unicorn later, leaving quietly instead to search for Queenie and Modesty.

After finding them, Modesty, with candy floss in hand, told Credence of the amazing birds choreographed into an intricate dance that she and Queenie watched.

Credence didn't voice any skepticism regarding their existence, given he witnessed what appeared to be a very real, bleeding unicorn not half an hour ago.

After a few more attractions and a run-in with Leta, Modesty could no longer suppress her yawns and Credence was starting to visibly worry over her health. All the running round she participated in was bound to get her in a tizzy.

So, the three left for Queenie's cottage. Modesty drew a bath as Queenie fixed Credence a cup of warm honeyed tea. It was sweeter than he usually liked, but comforting all the same.

"Queenie," Credence started as she put the last of the dishes away, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead, honey."

She sat across from him at the table, drawing out some knitting that usually laid on the armchair in the sitting room.

"Do you believe in magical creatures?"

She paused in her knitting, then, but only momentarily, "Well, Credence, I know you're rather a man of logic and well, that ain't a bad thing to be, honey, but sometimes you can't deny what's right in front of you, can you? Much less what you feel."

He thought about that for a moment. "I think I saw something tonight that may actually have proved to me that magic is real. Or, some of it, anyway. I just.."

He broke off with a sigh. "I don't want Modesty to think that there's a magical cure for everything, especially her sickness."

Queenie's face softened, a notable sadness in her eyes, as she leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on Credence's own. "I know. But I don't think Modesty is looking for a cure, hon, not like that. I just think she's a very spirited young lady who believes the best in people and in a whole other world of people, too."

Credence smiled into the cup of tea, steam curling above as though reaching out in comfort, too. "She's always been a big believer. Ever since she was little. She would put drops of honey on the grass outside our home, saying it was for the fairy folk because surely they got hungry, too. I think she's always been drawn to that stuff, where I always thought you had to see something for it to be real."

His smile melted, not unlike sugar in tea, then. "But you couldn't see the hope she had for us when we were little, not really. After we were taken in by Tina, when she grew up and got sick, she still hoped she'd get better, hoped everything would. I guess you can't make a thing like that tangible."

Queenie squeezed his hand. "See? So who's to say there aren't any magical beings out there, huh? Your sister's pretty perceptive, Credence. And you are, too. If you know it in your gut that what you saw tonight or any other night real is real, why shouldn't it be?"

She stood and dropped an affectionate kiss on his head, taking her knitting to the sitting room and telling him to get some rest.

Credence ventured upstairs, catching an eavesdropping Modesty as he went. He grinned at her before mocking an admonishing tone that caused her to laugh.

"I'm going to paint some before bed," he said, "Do you wanna join me?"

She nodded and they left to an old drawing room upstairs that had plenty of room for a good sized canvas and freshly bought paints.

Credence said nothing to his sister stealing his cup of warm tea, instead focusing on laying down the first few lines of this new painting.

Modesty talked about nothing in particular, her chatter mainly filling the silence in a warm, welcoming sort of way. It reminded Credence of the time before, when he didn't have any paints or brushes, any stool to sit on or armchair for Modesty to relax in, where the only thing they could do was fill in the cavernous silence crushing them like an unbearable weight.

He shook such thoughts off, focusing intently on a story Modesty was working on about some fairy or other and a group of old ladies that befriends him.

He chuckled at that. Modesty certainly had quite a knack for storytelling and he listened for a time, adding silver and white here and there, dipping the bristles of the brush in a lush green, falling into a comforting rhythm of painting and listening to his little sister.

Credence leaned back, adding a few finishing details and catching Modesty yawning out of the corner of his eye. "I knew you were tired," he said lightly.

She rolled her eyes, an action certainly picked up from Tina, before carefully observing Credence's latest work.

Her eyes widened and she grinned. "Credence! It's a unicorn!"

He nodded, looking back at the artwork. It was a unicorn, the very same he witnessed, though this one was in far better condition. As he bid Modesty goodnight and left the painting in the drawing room to dry, Credence couldn't halt thoughts of the hurt unicorn from his mind. He fell asleep, dreams of unicorns and Modesty coughing, then becoming a unicorn, swirling unpleasantly in his mind.

**-**

The next few days were spent helping Queenie and Jacob in the bakery, playing numerous games with Modesty, learning to knit, and Credence stuck on what to paint next.

Of course, he dragged his feet as he knew he had to interview the supposed 'healed' towns folk for his story that afternoon.

For all the progress Credence made in accepting the existence of magical creatures, he still called out the mermaid elixir for what it was: absolutely, irrevocably, fake.

He interviewed the towns folk anyway.

Not to his surprise, they claimed miraculous recovery for whatever their previous ailment was. The most bizarre case, Credence found, was that of a man who claimed to have a horrible singing voice before the elixir, but after he sang like an angel (Credence thought the man's voice was subpar at best).

He asked others to confirm the 'healed' people's ailments before they were healed and most attested to them possessing such restrictions. Credence gritted his teeth when he felt a headache coming on and resolved to interview Dr. Grindelwald the next day.

Grindelwald, it seemed, had other plans as he caught Credence on the way back to the cottage.

"Ah, Mr. Goldstein, was it?"

Credence suppressed a wince. Even the man's inflection was sleazy.

"Yes, you must be Dr. Gellert Grindelwald, correct?" Credence asked politely, snatching his notepad and pen from his satchel in case the man offered any slip ups or offhand insight into the carnival or elixir.

"I am, sir, I am. But call me Gellert, please," Grindelwald said.

Credence ignored his request. "Well, Dr. Grindelwald, can we meet another time, perhaps?"

Grindelwald frowned. "Actually, I was hoping to catch you now, during daylight hours, since my carnival is on nearly every night, save for the day after tomorrow, of course. These towns folk may love my attractions, but not as much as they love church!"

Credence didn't laugh at the remark as Grindelwald did. "Very well, sir. Would you prefer to speak at your work site?"

He nodded, leading the way to the carnival  and a tent, Credence guessed, that was akin to Grindelwald's office. The tent was bathed in the light of purple and magenta, a disconcerting choice that caught Grindelwald's eyes and made them shine almost threateningly.

"Sit, sit," he said.

Credence to a seat in the chair across from him, pen at the ready. "I'm sure you know by now why I came here, Doctor."

"Yes, Mr. Goldstein, I do. And by now, I'm sure you've spoken to my customers?"

Credence nodded. "They had very unusual stories, but---"

"Look, Mr. Goldstein," Grindelwald rudely cut in, "Magic like this, you don't need to know how or why it works. The important thing is that it's working and those that have bought my elixir are happy and healed."

Credence took a moment to scratch the man's words, veiled under a German accent, before asking, "And how is the elixir made, Doctor?"

Grindelwald lazily smiled. "My boy, I'm afraid I cannot reveal such a thing, but I will say that it is made safely and cautiously."

 _Safely and cautiously_ , Credence repeated in his head, disbelieving, and scribbled the words down.

"Might I have a sample?"

"I'm afraid we're currently all out. Perhaps check back with us next week?" Grindelwald informed him.

"Of course, sir." Credence paused, "Let's try a few other questions. Can you tell me about the merman?"

Grindelwald's gaze sharpened at that before he spoke, "I'm very sorry, Mr. Goldstein, but it appears our time is up. I have work to tend to, after all."

As Credence stood, an idea crossed his mind. "I would like to request to speak with your carnival workers, sir."

"I'll need to think it over, dear boy. My workers are very busy, you know. Good day, Mr. Goldstein."

"Good day," Credence repeated, starting to make his way out of the tent.

"And Mr. Goldstein?" Grindelwald asked.

"Yes?"

"I do hope to see you at the carnival soon. A tense man like you surely needs some simple fun."

Credence left without another word, though Grindelwald's choice of words and avoidance of answering questions curbed suspicion in him.

**-**

Credence met up with Modesty in the cottage's front yard. She waved at him, holding up a flower crown full of pretty blue flowers.

"Cre, look!" She displayed the blue crown along with a white and pink one.

She currently worked at a yellow one and Credence sat down near her.

"The blue fairy makes the blue flower," she began, an old sort of rhyme they used to do at the orphanage where there had been far less smiles and even less flowers. She placed the blue crown atop his head. "The pink fairy makes the pink flower."

Another crown, the pink one, on top of the blue.

"The white fairy makes the white flower."

She laughed as the three crowns almost toppled over.

"And the yellow fairy makes the yellow flower," she and Credence said in unison.

"I know, I know," he mumbled as she placed the last crown on his head.

They grinned at each other just before the crowns fell, then Modesty laughed.

Credence was comforted by the utter lack of affect the pollen of the flowers had on his sister and he ruffled her unusually loose, unbraided hair before he stood. He shot her an apologetic look, "Sorry, Your Fairy Highness, but I've got to start this entry."

She nodded, but looked at him all the same. "Can't we go to the carnival again tonight? I think the merman will show again! Theseus told me he would."

"Yes, we will," Credence said, though inwardly felt heistancy at the idea.

He entered into the cottage, biding a short greeting to Queenie, before heading upstairs for his typewriter.

He was certain a long few hours awaited him as he began to write.

**-**

_He chased a flicker of dark blue scales as someone swam in front of him._

_"Sera!" He called, though his voice sounded distorted, too deep and high all at the same time._

_He swam, still, after her._

_"C'mon, you're not too old to chase me, are you?" Sera teased him and he started as she stopped before abruptly turning, beginning what he hoped would be a thrilling chase._

_He launched after her and delighted in the feeling of the water cutting away from his powerful form, webbed fingers slicing the liquid as easily as his sharp claws could cut a fish._

_The thought of fish made him think of hunting. He suggested the idea to Seraphina after a time of chasing and him catching her twice, who agreed. They swam to find their usual hunting ground, the rush of the chase of prey sending adrenaline surging through his veins._

_Just as Seraphina called to him, the water went pitch black._  
-

Credence sat up, abruptly, stomach growling and heart racing. Another dream, not unlike the one a few days prior. He groaned as he checked his paper, hoping that he hadn't accidentally hit any keys from his surprise nap at his desk. He tried smoothing down his short hair, albeit it wasn't as hideous now as it was when he was a child, and he let it grow slightly so that the sides curled and brushed his cheek.

He was unable to decipher his dream, particularly the appearance of the mermaid, as Modesty knocked on his opened door.

"Dinner's ready!" She announced before promptly laughing at his messy hair. He reasoned a shower was in order after dinner.

**-**

After showering and dressing in identical grey slacks and a more purple-grey vest and tie, Credence met Modesty downstairs to leave for the carnival.

Jacob waited with her and he shot the man a smile. "You'll be going with us, Jacob?"

"Yessir, I'm just sorry Queenie can't make it."

They left for the carnival, Modesty ranting to Jacob about the beautiful merman and birds she had seen.

All the while, Credence mused over the dream. It seemed very similar to the first, though it was curious about a new person being introduced. He recalled a logical explanation he read once that those you see in dreams were those you saw in passing wake. He frowned, entering in the tent after Modesty and Jacob. He couldn't recall seeing the woman from his dream. She seemed to exude power and strength, taking up a space she didn't physically. Surely, even if only in passing, Credence would have remembered meeting her.

Jacob bumped his shoulder into Credence's. "You all right, kiddo? You're staring off there."

He nodded and they turned to watch as Grindelwald entered, donning a dark purple suit this time that was reminiscent of the strange lighting of his tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may think he's only fiction, a figment of your imagination, but I can assure you, he is very real!" Grindelwald began, waving his cane with a flourish, multicolored eyes sweeping the crowd and resting just a second too long on Credence. "Here is our resident magical beast trainer, Newton, with a water dragon that will perform."

Newt, the same ginger haired man Credence heard shouting the night he saw the unicorn, appeared with a small blue dragon on his arm. In the shifting light, the dragon's scales appeared purple and green. Its front legs were long and resembled flippers while its wings were nearly iridescent and thinner. It had long, elf like ears that twitched every now and then. It's milky white eyes tracked the crowd and it shook its long tail, a dorsal fin flaring on its back.

"This dragon will perform with our very own merman of the Mississippi!"

Grindelwald threw the cover off a larger tank, much larger than the one before, that held the merman.

He looked on at the crowd before his gaze fell on Credence again, who was suddenly focused on the present moment.

Newt lifted his arm and the dragon shot upward before falling into the tank.

The merman moved so as to not collide with it and the dragon made an odd chirping noise, not unlike a dolphin, at the merman's small smile.

Credence's palms became sweaty at witnessing that smile and the graceful twirl the dragon did around the merman. The dragon huffed out air that somehow turned into a flurry bubbles and the merman returned the gesture in a sort of kiss, pressing his clawed hand to his lips before lowering it, as if blowing the dragon a kiss that resulted in bubbles.

The dragon flicked its tail, making loops around the merman's own appendage before chirping again. Credence realized that the dragon, against all belief, was singing.

It was like a birdsong, then, and each of their moments were synchronized with it. Credence thought he heard the faintest hum of a baritone that felt familiar, but didn't have time to dig deeper as the dragon shot up, spraying water down below him, and landed neatly back on Newt's arm, causing the crowd to erupt in a cheer.

Even Modesty and Jacob stood to clap, leading Credence to as well, if only to see a glimpse of the merman again. His dark eyes met Credence and his breath caught, as though he were the one in the tank, trapped, and not the creature.

"Thank you very much!" Grindelwald's cutting voice drew him, and the merman it seemed, from their spell. The merman looked pensive, unsure, before Grindelwald threw the cover over him once more.

Credence tried not to feel so put off for the rest of the night and followed Modesty to another booth, this one claiming to sport tiny elves.

Still, he couldn't draw his mind away from the sparkling of the merman's tail or utter blackness of his irises.

**-**

Baking with Queenie and Jacob was as fun as it was calming. Of course, Modesty made a bit of a mess after dropping an egg or two, but Queenie quickly assured her she picked up extras.

Credence put another batch of cookies in the oven, placing the oven gloves on the counter and turning to help Jacob roll the dough out while Modesty iced cupcakes with Queenie.

She had gone with Jacob and Queenie last Sunday to church, a pastime Credence was far removed from, but thought it best that if Modesty wanted to go, she went with them.

He still had the scars to prove the horrors religion could bring littering his hands. They'd since faded, but the raised white skin would always be there. There was as much a magical cure for his scars as there was for Modesty's sickness.

Jacob laid a hand on his shoulder and Credence realized he'd be kneading the dough for the past few minutes, staring off.

"You okay, Cre?" His voice was soft, eyes kind.

"Yeah," Credence tried not to focus on the break in his voice as he broke, instead separating the dough as Jacob had done on a pan.

Jacob squeezed his shoulder slightly before dropping it, verbally offering nothing more.

The atmosphere in the kitchen shifted just slightly from carefree to still warm, if quieter.

Credence started as he felt a hand slipped into his. He glanced down to see Modesty, grinning with blue icing on her cheek.

"It's okay, Cre," she said, "It's okay."

He nodded, taking in a shaking breath to steady himself.

They spent the rest of the night baking and Credence, thankfully, was able to get his mind off the past and laugh along to a story Jacob told.

Modesty had laughed along too, until dropping a bag of flour that erupted in her face. Credence's stomach dropped as she began coughing, at first a small thing before it morphed into a fit.

"Mods!" He cried, hastily wiping flour from his hands before leading her out of the room. "Modesty!"

He brought her outside, to the crisp fresh countryside air, calling for Queenie to bring a glass of cold water.

"Remember the breathing exercises," Credence said in a wavering voice.

"Breathe with me, Mods." He took in a breath in, counting to four, attempting it again until Modesty followed.

With the aid of the exercise and water, Modesty's breaths evened out.

Credence placed a shaking hand on her shoulder, heart thrumming so fast he feared it would burst.

"Better?"

Modesty nodded, more subdued than ever, taking careful sips of her water.

Queenie, once Modesty had settled into Credence's room with Jacob bringing a smaller bed for her to sleep on, erupted in a flurry of apologies and tears.

"Oh, honey, I'm so, so sorry!" She cried, "I didn't think Modesty would have a reaction like that since we've been doin' all that baking, and-and I-I just wasn't thinking and she could have, I mean, something really bad could have---"

Credence cut her off, wrapping her in a hug. "It's okay, Queenie. We got her breathing evened out and she's sleeping in my room, so I'll be able to watch for any signs of another fit."

He sighed as the hug broke off, "I just think I pushed her too hard. I mean, between the carnival and shopping trips and baking, maybe it was too much for her sickness. Something was bound to set it off."

Queenie sniffled, head shaking and curls bouncing as a result. "I-I don't know, honey, she seemed to be doing so well, you know?"

Credence nodded.

"After some rest tonight and tomorrow, I'm sure she will be. The good news is since we got her, her fits haven't really happened as much. Even after Tina adopted us, they lessened. But I don't wanna get my hopes up."

Credence made his way upstairs. "I don't think any magical mermaid elixir can fix this, even though you and I both wish it could."

Silence stretched between them, not uncomfortable, just solemn. "Goodnight, Queenie."

"'Night, honey."

-

The following day brought no sequel to Modesty's fit, though a new wave of worry crashed over Credence as he was torn between investigating the carnival and watching over his sister.

Thankfully, a slower day was in order at the bakery, so after much reassurance from Queenie and Jacob, along with a half-hearted, mostly tired jab from Modesty, Credence departed and left for the carnival, promising to be out for a few hours at the most.

He hoped he could be back in half an hour's time.

After all, how busy could Grindelwald's carnival be if they were closed for the day?

-

The answer proved to be quite, in fact, as Credence narrowly avoided many workers hauling beams, cleaning tents, setting up new parlors and booths, and generally mingling about on his way in.

A scuffling noise sounded beside him and Credence, ever curious, cautiously moved closer before slipping into the tent.

His hands flew up in a calming gesture as the same unicorn from a few nights ago reared up, before resting back down defeatedly.

Credence frowned as he noted a wound on its flank and he spotted a clean wash cloth and bucket nearby.

Slowly, he moved to reach it and approached the unicorn.

It seemed to settle down, enough so to let him clean its wound. He gave a startled, muffled laugh as it nudged him almost playfully with its head, mindful of the glittering silver horn.

"I painted you, you know," he whispered, unwilling to feel foolish about talking to a being unlikely to understand his words. "My sister wanted me to call it Mr. Unicorn, Majestic and Marvelous."

He dipped the cloth in the bucket, wiping the last streams of silver blood from an otherwise snow white flank. "What do you think, Mr. Unicorn?"

It nudged him again, swishing its tail in an almost aggravated manner.

"Not majestic and marvelous, then?"

It swivelled its head in a sort of shake.

"Ah," Credence murmured after realizing, " _Miss_ Unicorn?"

He nearly stumbled at a second, more affectionate nudge.

Credence quickly caught himself before looking around for a bandage or salve to properly treat the unicorn's wound. He spotted a bottle of green salve and reached for it, a label claiming healing of some sort a hopeful sign.

"Still," he thought aloud, "I'd rather not put it on you if it won't help."

The unicorn lifted up her leg to reveal a bandaged portion of it, before swaying her tail to hit the jar.

"You're majestic, marvelous, and smart, huh?"

She made a sort of huffed, loudly, but definitely an affirmative breath through her nose.

Credence worked deftly to apply the salve and carefully bandage the wound, trying his best to follow the pattern of the bandage on her leg. He stepped back to take in his work, distinctly shabbier than the leg bandage, but hopefully able to stay on and treat her wound, at least until the ginger-haired man from before could do it.

Footsteps swiftly approached the tent and Credence felt the unicorn nudge him the other direction until he stumbled out, narrowly missing whoever decided to drop in.

He hurried to another tent, anxious of any creak or scuffle since being caught by one of Grindelwald's workers could lead to dealing with the man himself.

Credence glanced back, after a time, over his shoulder which unfortunately led to an improper step, trip, and fall into a rather large tent.

He was just shy of landing in a tank full of water, but thankfully landed on the ground beside it.

He groaned as he got up, sure something was bruised from the abrupt fall, before freezing. Why would there be a built in, glass walled, deep tank in the ground of one of the tents?

He startled as his eyes traced the tank, leading to another in a maze-like trail, before seeing a familiar flicker in the water.

"It's you," he breathed and the merman, whether from Credence's voice alone or an understanding of the language, rose gracefully from the water before flicking his gorgeous, long tail to rest in the part of the tank nearest to Credence.

"It-it's you," Credence repeated, dumbfounded and certain if he didn't act fast, he would surely be caught.

But his gaze couldn't break away from the merman, who seemed impossibly more captivating and ethereal up close than separated by the walls of a tank.

Credence gaped, once in his life lost for words, as he stared transfixed at the creature and limbs glued firmly to the ground.

His stomach did a flip as the merman gave a small, tentative smile to him, similar to the one he had shown the water dragon on another night's performance.

Against every caution and warning sign screaming in his head, Credence returned it.

"I'm-I'm Credence," he said, nervous and uncertain and captivated all at once.

"It's nice to meet you, merman of the Mississippi."


End file.
